Saturday Morning Toons 2
by Agent-G
Summary: Sarah Logan X23 gets her first tastes of Satruday Cartoons with a few of the others. A one shot that takes place in my AGU series after my story Adjustments.


**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution or anything relating to it, Vincent is my OC. This is also part of my AGU series and takes place just after Adjustments timeline.

* * *

**

**Saturday Morning Toons 2**

X23 now called Sarah Logan was up early as usual as was her roommate Paige Guthrie. The blond was the younger sister of Sam Guthrie the mutant known as Cannonball. Growing up on a farm she was used to rising early and Sarah didn't much sleep anyway thanks to her mutation like Logan. She was still trying to think of him as her 'father' since he did adopt her officially. She had called him that a few times but was still getting used to it.

Paige was putting on sweat pants and a tank top and put her long blond hair into a ponytail. It was a morning ritual for her to go for a jog in the mornings and sometimes Sarah went with her and the two of them tried to race at times. It was fun, and she liked doing it with her.

Paige was her first friend ever and even though Sarah wasn't sure what that meant entirely but Paige was someone that she trusted a lot and was close to. Although she did have a few annoying habits like how she constantly talked about her first ever boyfriend ever Jamie Maddrox. She knew the two of them were dating but she just didn't get it. Why Paige and Jamie were so different around each other like the other couples around the mansion.

She was told she would understand when she fell for a guy but she didn't see that happening.

"Hey you want to join me today?" Paige asked as she stretched out a bit.

Sarah thought about it but she wanted to eat first and didn't feel like a run, "Not today…thanks," She was also still trying to remember to be polite also. Paige just shrugged and said goodbye as she went on to her run.

Sarah walked out into the halls and went to the kitchen for her breakfast, luckily she learned that unless there was Danger Room in the morning people liked to sleep in so she could get her breakfast without much difficultly. She was near the kitchen when she heard some voices in the living room, she wondered why so many were up it was only Saturday and on that day a lot of people slept in even more so she was curious as to why so many seemed to be up.

She looked into the room and on the couch was Kurt the fuzzy blue teleporter and next to him was the dark haired Vincent and finally was Paige's boyfriend Jamie too who were watching something. Sarah didn't watch much TV, mainly movies that the others watched, but she preferred her books. But what she saw on the screen was strange colourful images that weren't real yet moved.

She tilted her head trying to understand how something like that worked and wondered what they were.

Jamie noticed her from the corner of his eyes and looked over at the girl. He smiled at her, "Hey Sarah want to join us?"

She walked in and looked at the strange images, "What are these?"

Kurt looked at her like she had grown a second head, "You mean you haven't seen cartoons yet? Vell sit down you have a lot to catch up on."

She wasn't sure but she sat down on a chair and watched this show, it looked like an over weight man, with a pale scrawny boy and some red headed girl in the back seat of a car but the car was the head of a giant blue robot that was fighting some black thing calling it self Regis-something. It wasn't like any fight she had ever seen, it was…like a comical version of a real fight and the fights kept destroying the city but no one seemed to care.

She asked about what was going on and why they were laughing when they explained the show and they were laughing at how everything was exaggerated and the fight more humorous then what the real thing is like. She had to admit it was a bit humorous the way they did it. Although she did ask questions like how can the giant robot shoot so many missiles and still not hit anything, or why the pale skinny guy screamed like Kitty saw a spider.

When it was over she got her breakfast but went back for more. She found this interesting and saw a show of Vincent's choosing called Samurai Jack. She had read on them and found them interesting, and this was very different there was hardly any spoken parts in it, especially by the main character the Samurai. It was full of fighting and she immediately liked this show.

There was on Jamie was into called Yu-Gi-Oh, something about a card game but she couldn't understand what was going on or why the guy changed with the strangest hair. It was spiked and red, black and yellow. She also wondered why all the characters had these huge eyes.

"It's an anime, pretty much all the shows done in Japan look like that to some point," Vincent explained to her although he didn't look that interested in the show and neither did Kurt.

"Yeah animes are cool," Jamie spoke up next to her not taking his eyes off a 'battle' going on.

"Vell most of zhem," Kurt muttered under his breath and she figured he wasn't into this either.

Jamie looked over at him, "Hey would you prefer is Paige was here? You know she likes that Sailor Moon." Jamie made a face at that he liked his girlfriend and he would sit through things but man sometimes that girl had strange tastes in shows.

Sarah saw Vince flinch at the name of that and wondered what was so bad about it that made him, someone who she had seen in the Danger Room go head first into danger flinch. She thought of asking Paige later, maybe she could learn some type of psychological warfare if it had that kind of effect on him she thought of what it would have on Logan?

Since she was also learning about 'pranks' and 'jokes' and how they were sometimes used on those close to you.

Next she saw one of Kurt's favorite shows something called He-Man. She found it slightly strange and why all the men looked like they had mutant powers given them muscles that made Piotr look normal. Then the blond hair boy turned into this large man and she just had to ask. "Why did he bulge out like that? He looks like his body is about to explode…and why is that red heads body so slim? I thought that wasn't possible."

The others laughed a bit at that and she growled at them and just went back to watching the show, it was a bit boring but the fighting was cool.

Next up was an hour-long thing about animals and stuff called Loony Toons. At first it was strange cause it looked the laws of physics didn't apply to them but then this brown thing called a Wile E Coyote was smashed into the ground and he come out as an accordion shaped with the sound something happened to her that she didn't expect.

She laughed out loud and couldn't stop herself.

Later on Logan was walking down the stairs and saw Ororo, "Hey Ro, you've seen Sarah anywhere? Normally she's usually up and has a bit of energy that she likes to get rid on in a Danger Room session with me."

Ororo smiled at that, "Oh so that's what you two do to bond over? Fighting."

"Yeah well the kid ain't got any hobbies and we share that in common, besides she's the only one that can keep up with me. Besides it's our way of 'bonding' as you say just like you and She-elf do in the gardens." He said back to her remembering how her now adopted daughter Clarice AKA Blink and Ororo shared the same love for plants, one of the reasons he figured they got along so great. "So ya seen her?"

Ororo shook her head, "I'm sorry no, I just got up myself."

Logan sighed and nodded his head guessing he'd have to hunt her down but that wouldn't be too much trouble for him, or mainly his nose, "Thanks anyway." He simply said and sent off on a search. He walked around the place and had picked up he scent and followed it, then his ears picked up laughter but he only knew could make out three of the four, the last one sounded like a girl but not one he remembered.

He looked into one of the rooms and was surprised to see her there with a few of the other boys but she was actually laughing a bit. He didn't think he had heard her laugh and even though it wasn't a gut bushing belly laugh but it was a start for her. What really was hard for him to comprehend was of all things she was laughing at Loony Toons cartoons. When some kind of animal a coyote he thought was run over by a train they all laughed and she was even smiling getting into it.

She turned her head and nodded to him, "Do you want to watch with us?" The others turned around and all straightened up out of habit being around in his presence.

"Uh…no…kid…what have these boys been showing you?" He asked.

She actually looked pleased, "Cartoons, they're very different and I like them. I like these a lot their funny."

Logan just nodded, on the one hand it was nice to see her interacting more with the others but he wasn't sure if they were also 'corrupting' the girl with this stuff. He just decided to leave them to it and just walk out. He figured she had some catching up to do on her childhood anyway he just hoped she didn't turn into a couch potato thanks to those three.

**THE END**


End file.
